Many teaching systems for teaching students in remote locations are known in the art. However, none of the prior art teaching systems provide the benefits of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,491 to Abrahamson et al. discloses an electronic classroom enabling interactive self-paced learning. However, that invention does not permit the connection of teaching systems in remote locations to perform the same lessons and competitions, and for students in remote locations to compete with students in other remote locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,813 to Bitzer et al. discloses a computer-based education system that includes a plurality of remote locations connected by satellite. However, the system does not permit the feedback of lesson or competition scores where groups of students in remote locations compete with one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,472 to Shapiro discloses a remote teaching system. However, the system does not permit a plurality of students in a remote location to interact with a lesson or competition displayed in a classroom. Additionally, the system does not permit the connection of a plurality of remote locations whereby competitions can be performed simultaneously and scores can be ranked with other remote locations.
Thus, there exists a need for a teaching system that is interactive, that can present the same competition or quiz material at various remote locations, and that can keep track of competition scores of students at remote locations and rank them according to scores, enabling widespread interactive learning competition.